


Closest at Dusk: Midnight Halcyon

by Phoenix_Ros3



Series: Closest at Dusk [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago, The Dragon Prince (Cartoon), The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess, Voltron: Legendary Defender
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:20:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22523896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenix_Ros3/pseuds/Phoenix_Ros3
Summary: Some time has passed since Aaravos was locked away for his crimes. Lloyd just wants life to go on, but his sister doesn't feel welcomed amongst their friends, and turns to the one person who always understood her.
Relationships: Family - Relationship, Friends - Relationship, Romantic - Relationship, godfamily
Series: Closest at Dusk [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620649
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Aaravos was dreaming again, the same dream that haunted him for several decaphoebs now. He had traveled his whole world now, all alone. It was meant to be his great escape from the bustling monotony of Oriande. It had confined him for far too long, but now that his dear mother was gone, he was no longer anchored to that place. He went wherever he pleased, and met tons of interesting characters.

But now he'd drained the world of its color. In its place was a gruesome emptiness that he was no longer willing to fight. Soon it consumed him, obliterating the light entirely until Aaravos couldn't even see himself. It plagued him even while he was awake.

There was no escape.

Long ago his grandparents Zarkon and Honerva had discovered crystals rich in raw Quintessence. It extended their lifespans, as it did with all of their descendants; Aaravos himself had already lived many centuries. Did he really need any more?

The dream called to him again. What's this? A light? He had no choice but to follow its feeling of home.

Could it be leading him back to the ancient tribelands of Altea? That would be strange, since the last he'd been there was as a young twyling. He grew up in the castle. The Castle of Lions, as he recalled, for his dear mother's father, King Alfor, was known to obsess over the Ninjagian creatures.

Will it be Daibazaal? His parents brought him there for many holidays. He admired the darkness, for somehow his eyes created their own lights, taking him wherever he desired. Grandfather Zarkon was impressed with his knowledge of secret passages he himself was unaware of. He indeed missed that place as it was reduced to little more than a smoldering castle, not too long after a strange woman convinced his mother that the man she loved was a monster trying to harvest Quintessence from Twyls.

Surely desolation could not be home. That also meant Oriande wasn't his destination, either. He wouldn't return there, anyway. It may have been a very special place of alchemic and magical knowledge to the Alteans, but to go back to that... prison... He shivered violently at the thought.

Even as he dreamt Aaravos became weary chasing the light, the manifestation of a feeling. Ah, yes. Just as Grandfather Alfor had said: home is not a place, but a feeling.

Part of him wondered if this was simply the proverbial light of death, and if so, could it please just get on with it?

The twinkling blossomed, raining down an elegant path down the streets of a town he'd visited on occasion: Thurkiitu. The lovely people residing there moved as if in slow motion, and did not make it apparent that they saw him, which he'd grown used to; as a Startouch-class Cosmic - the most rare species of all - he was nearly transparent in brighter areas. Sometimes he could control it, but usually he just let it be.

The path led straight to the castle where his friends the Garmadon brothers lived. Her had been friends with their father, and even attended the wedding of the eldest brother. They were a fun and adventurous batch, but what was he supposed to do there? After Oriande, Aaravos never stayed put for long. Surely they either needed him, or... perhaps he needed to say his goodbyes, lest he be trapped on this monochrome plane as a ghost.

He was too restless now, and a bit sad. Why was he fated such a miserable existence, one so lonely there was only one way out?

But when he landed in the city streets, warm and alive and seeming to almost dance, the emptiness he'd known for so long dwindled down, replaced by that homey feeling and anticipation. It utterly revitalized him, bringing to him bit by bit the magical aura he once radiated. The Twyls began to notice him and smile, warmed by his presence. It made him feel a little better, but he still didn't know what he owed it to.

The guards readily allowed him through the castle gates. Aaravos felt himself trembling. Every part of him seemed privy to his newfound purpose but his head. His feet barely touched the ground anymore, he was so excited.

Wu and his sister-in-law Misako waited in the main hall, smiling at the sight of their old friend. Garmadon was not present; he had died decaphoebs sho while his wife was pregnant with his children, and shortly after young Morro's banishment - Wu had solemnly spoken to him about the whole ordeal during the funeral.

"It's great to see you again, old friend," Wu greeted, hugging the fellow Cosmic. He had once held all the powers of the Patron of Power as well, such gifts diminishing somewhat after his brother - another Triforce - ceased to exist. The Triforce is funny like that. Everyone is waiting to see who and when the next triad will arrive, as it inevitably will.

"It's been far to," Aaravos replied, kissing the Queen's hand. He couldn't shake the feeling of anticipation, insistently tugging him somewhere. "I'm here for a reason, aren't I?"

The two Garmadons exchanged curious glances. Their powers - Cosmic abilities, not those of the gods - dictated they knew he was coming. Wu could see into the past and when someone he knew of made a decision. Misako knew the future so precisely at times it was prophecy, though deciphering it often meant numerous riddles. But oddly, neither of them appeared to know for certain why their friend was there.

"Trust your instincts," Misako said wistfully. It didn't miss Aaravos' notice that her lovely green eyes seemed fogged over, a clear sign her abilities had taken over.

The Startouch hugged his friends once more before following the pull. He consulted his mind's constellations. The library? Hmm...

It opened up, the wide expanse of knowledge before him, as always, welcoming. Destiny, I've grown far too impatient. Show me what I'm to do already!

His heart was pounding, rising into a crescendo. What's going on?

Grunting. Scrabbling. He turned towards the sound. A twyling! His heart exploded, eyes overflowing with tears. Thank you...

The petite little doll was intriguingly determined to find herself a book, finally picking one that suit her fancy. The snowy curls that spilled over her shoulders suggested she was also of royal Altean descent. How interesting...

Aaravos was ready to introduce himself when the princess inhaled sharply. Her arm was in an odd position, trembling violently as the book tumbled to the floor...

...And stopped...

The little girl and the book were frozen in stasis, something Aaravos thought he must have down, but could hardly remember. Her big green eyes stared at him in awe. He knew what she saw: a stranger made from more stardust than possibly anyone in the sixteen realms. As a child that might be scary, but he saw no fear in her eyes. Instead - and he was afraid to admit it even to himself - he saw much of the emptiness he'd felt for so long. The next words fell from his mouth not of his own account.

"There's something you want very badly. Tell me, and I will serve you." He didn't know where it came from, but it felt amazing!

She gazed at him skeptically, but the songbird whispered, "I want to see the world..."

"Wonderful!" Wonderful, wonderful, wonderful! Oh, thank the stars! He extended his four-fingered hand. "Aaravos."

Something sparkled in her eyes just then. Her soft little hand touched his. "I'm Kenzie Garmadon," she smiled.

"Ah... You do look like your mother. Well then, Princess Kenzie, I will do everything in my power to help you experience the world to the fullest."

☾

Kenzie woke up in a sweat. The room swirled around her, shifting as if she were drunk. She almost couldn't recognize her own room. Her bookshelves and telescope blinked in and out of sight, instead walls painted with gorgeous constellations danced into view. Somehow, though, she recognized the place.

She stumbled out of bed to her vanity mirror, tripping over things she wasn't sure were even there. That was her first memory of Aaravos but... not from her own perspective.

Things had been very different the last two decaphoebs. After a time in the Twin Realm, she'd been kidnapped, gone on a very long journey to save the universe and stop her kidnapper aka godfather in the process. She did what she thought would make everyone satisfied, but since then it seemed she lost everyone she cared about. The hostility had left, but who wanted to speak to Aaravos' goddaughter?

The smokey twilight sky dominated and illuminated her mirror. Her silvery locks stuck out like a halo and glowed as such, not with anger but with the beautiful full moon. She pushed it out of her face. She choked on a scream, hair illuminating like the supernova inside her.

The black sclera in her left eye glittered like a brilliant obsidian, bottomless and empty. She sat there. Aaravos. Those were his memories, his dreams. Of course. He hasn't been released from the Mirror; he's still corrupted by the quintessence from Daibazaal. And she could see his dreams like he could see Zane's when he was corrupt. That darkness never left her.

So what are you gonna do about it, KZ? she asked herself.

She took a deep breath, put on her mother's glasses, and brushed her hair.

☾

Jamonikai Village was warm and bright. With nothing scheduled for the day, Lloyd dragged Kai to his old home, telling all the children about their big adventure last year. They were all very excited to learn about a whole other world, much like their own but with much more magic at their disposal, especially a boy named Nelson, who looked up to Lloyd a lot.

"So you guys live there now?"

"Yep. But don't worry, I'm sure Kenzie will join me next time I visit," Lloyd assured. To be honest, though, he wasn't sure who he was convincing, Little Nelson - who'd grown quite a bit the last two years - or himself.

He thought about it while they made their way to Oppenheimer, where Cole and Delilah lived with Lou Brookstone, Cole's father.

"Is she getting any better?" Kai asked. Lloyd sighed, wishing the truth was his twin was getting up to mischief and weaving tales of the stars for their friends. But after sealing Aaravos away in a mirror prison, she'd become very distant. Kai wrapped an arm around his shoulders, squeezing gently. "She'll come around. In the meantime, let's focus on that party."

Lloyd smiled, wrapping his arm around Kai. The party referred to a reunion everyone was plotting. They'd already invited all their friends, including Runaan, Ethari, Rayla her parents - though they take their job seriously and sent their regards - Janai, Ibis, and anyone in the Blades of Marmora that could and desired to be there. The gathering would start in Thurkiitu and go to the Mirror Chamber in Kryptarium as a surprise to Tiadrin and Lain, so really Kenzie had no excuse not to be around. Even her ghost friends agreed to hang out.

Oppenheimer was a musical town nestled in a very tall mountain. Even some of the flowers produced music, and the mines echoed with a cadence tune.

"Lloyd! Kai!" Cole exclaimed, bear-hugging the both of them. "Bet ya both a yellow you won't guess who's here."

The two looked at each other with a smirk. Lloyd closed his eyes and covered his ears, listening to his instincts. MOONSHADOW SKYWING OCEANCREST. "Jay and Nya dropped by."

Cole playfully rolled his eyes and flipped a yellow rupee in Lloyd's direction. He raised a brow at Kai, who may not have Lloyd's skills, but racked his brain nonetheless. "Ed and Edna?" Another yellow flew towards Kai. Even though the middle aged couple were Jay's adopted parents, there was enough love in the family that the Skywing was always compelled to bring them along wherever he went, even if they were awfully chatty, according to him. Mr and Mrs Walker were even going to make an appearance at the reunion with some help from magical Twyl Energy.

"Hey, guys," Delilah greeted. Lloyd liked what she did with her hair. The roots were deep black and faded to the chocolatey brown she had in Jamonikai. She also split it in half, piling the top half into a braided bun and decorating it with numerous flowers that accentuated her green eyes. Lloyd never thought the spectre human form of the Twilight Princess looked better.

She smiled warmly at him, cheeks warming at his thoughts. "Tea's ready. Let's not keep them waiting."


	2. Chapter 2

The Brookstone household was a simple place, very spacious for a large gathering, including quartet practices - which were custom in Oppenheimer - and afternoon tea. Lloyd enjoyed visiting when he could because Lou always had a story to tell about his glory days when he could sing and dance. Since he injured his leg, Mr Brookstone was limited in movements as far as dancing was concerned, and it made him a little bitter from time to time, but the prince found him fascinating regardless.

Lloyd's green eyes trailed one of many walls decked out with photos, trophies, even bits of cloth from old costumes like a giant scrapbook.

He was caught off guard by the impact of a very excited redhead in blue. "I've missed you guys so much!" Jay exclaimed, an arm around both Kai and Lloyd's necks. Mr and Mrs Walker then took their turns.

D returned with a black teapot painted with orchids. Lloyd smiled; she's using the gift.

She smiled back. Of course.

"So how's your family, Your Highness?" Ed Walker cheerily struck up.

"Oh, yes, how's that pretty sister of yours?" Edna chimed in.

"They're fine, just really busy," Lloyd explained. "Mom and Uncle Wu have been overseeing reconstruction in certain areas, making sure everyone who got corrupted gets counselling. It's been a while, so most people are back to normal. I do think Rayla might still be taking it hard, though."

"Did she go through with the job change?" Nya asked. A long time ago the young Moonshadow was led to believe her parents fled at the first sign of trouble in Kryptarium. She believed it was their fault for running away that Aaravos got free, and, one thing into another, Delilah killed Ethari. When she was finally able to be reasoned with, and took a few phoebes to collect herself, Rayla reconnected with her parents, and sent messages to the palace once in a while.

Lloyd nodded. "I can't help but feel she's shifted the blame to herself, though. She keeps saying she's fine, but it's like..."

"...Kenzie?"

Lloyd nodded again, trying to shove aside his feelings of loneliness. Kai put his signature technique to use: a warm, caring hand. Lloyd put his hand on top. In the past decaphoeb the two had become incredibly close, confiding in each other about everything.

Sensing it was still a touchy subject, Delilah launched into some ideas she and Cole had for the party. It was very difficult to pay attention, though.

Why did things have to change? Sure, it was strange she'd gone against the plan, but everyone forgave her. She stopped Aaravos. He's atoning for his crimes. This self-imposed isolation is insane! She's hardly eating, and doesn't study magic anymore. It's like she ceased to exist.

Kai squeezed again.

☾

"You're doing it again."

"No I'm not."

"Seriously?"

"I'm fine! I mean it. Like, seriously never-"

"-Ha, did it again!"

Kenzie pouted, glaring between Morro and Nyx. They just wouldn't let her be - ever - and it was because Uncle Wu insisted she needed to be watched whenever Lloyd or Kai weren't around.

It's getting annoying.

Kenzie continued cycling through the book, carefully expanding an ability she recently gained: levitation. Just like Aaravos. She adjusted her glasses and kept searching, trying to remain calm.

"Can you at least tell us what you're looking for?" Nyx whined, sprawling on the carpeted library floor.

Another heavy sigh through her nose. If only I knew, she thought., laying beside the treasure hunter. Morro gave up and joined them.

"You did it again," he teased.

Kenzie twisted a strand of hair, eyes tracing the constellations painted onto the vaulted ceiling. This was her ceiling. Unable to restrain herself, another deep sigh escaped her. I'm stressed, that's it. I haven't really taken care of myself and it's... making me act weird. Yes, she yawned. Just... relax...

Everything was dark, similar to when she communicated with Avizandum, king of the dragons. Flitting at the edge of the shadows caught her attention. It's just a dream. Follow it.

The Mirror or Twilight's violent aura was blinding. Stars, she hated that thing. A 'tangible breach', what a joke. You go into a hallway between realms, a little side room. But it whispered with several voices. Suspicious, but it's only a dream, so Kenzie went to it.

"Behind every reflection you peer into..." She stopped.

The darkness reached out, setting a chest down before her. Her heart began racing. It's a dream. A. Dream. We're not completely alike. Still, curiosity was in charge. The chest was ornate. Beautiful. It seemed to come alike under her touch.

"Firefly..."

☾

Kenzie was perched, giggling at the top of a tree. It was mid-autumn - still warm, but many of the leaves had already departed. This is the very first tree the princess has ever climbed.

The image would dance in his skull as he explained to Misako and Wu that he wanted to teach their little girl magic. "She wants it. More than anything, she wants something to do."

"My friend, she's investedin her books," Wu said, voice and brow rising in question. "She's been nothing but happy."

"Of course," Misako added, "we're well aware she experiences a great deal of pain. But she's taken care of, and doesn't rely so much on others anymore. I understand your concerns, Aaravos, but, well, I don't see what you do, I suppose."

Of course. What they see is a girl who smiles even as she's falling apart. How these two don't see the truth was beyond Aaravos, and it left a bitter taste in his mouth. The truth.

Historia viventem. Moonlight danced around the room, realigning the shadows to create the scene. It was just as he remembered: Kenzie, painfully bored. So out of her mind with ennui that she placed herself not quite on the bench, but so her legs were beneath the prop while she leaned her pouty cheek on her fist. She seemed quite jealous of the trio before her, obliviously climbing trees.

Enter Aaravos. "Is this a pre-climb stretch routine of yours?"

The princess quickly straightened up, adjusting her expression. "No climbing for me," she smiled. Her eyes were bright but empty. The archmage asked why not. "I'm just not... built for it, I guess. Uncle Wu says so."

"But do you want to?" Sparkles. Oh, she does. "You never know until you try."

Kenzie shook her head. "I could get hurt."

"There's a plethora of things in Twilight that can hurt you. Why live paralyzed by fear?"

The light in the room danced some more as Aaravos guided the young princess to her own tree to climb. The branches were low and sturdy, and Kenzie pulled herself up. A few doboshes later, she was proudly at the top, laughing gleefully. He floated up to meet her.

Her eyes were intense. "Is everything you do magic?"

Aaravos chuckled, conjuring a flame in his hand. "Not everything. But I've studied all the Primal Sources and enjoy using what I have."

"All six?" He nodded. "Woah... I-... Do... Do you think...? Nevermind."

"You read a lot of books."

"Mhm."

"You know there's three factors for what Twyl you'll be?"

"Family lineage, social environment, and inner self." She shrugged as if it were easy. And for her, it must be. "Everyone in my family is Cosmics, so chances are I will be, too."

"How have you not taken over the universe yet?" More laughter trilled out. "I suppose you know there's different kinds, too?"

"Warrior types like my dad and grandad, and creative types like Mama and Uncle."

Aaravos stared at her a while. Misako and Wu wouldn't know this, but in this moment their friend was hearing the whispers of an old dream. Wholeness is so warm and inviting... It's the joy of this little girl. "You're like me..."

"Huh?"

"If you'd like I can teach you what I know. I may not see into the future like your mother, but I can see your potential. You like magic."

Her jaw dropped. The image faded. Misako and Wu were shocked. They don't look angry... What are they thinking? I've probably overstepped, undermined their parenting methods entirely.

"I see now why you were brought here," Misako finally said. Her eyes were glossy, dew on grass after a cold night. She wrapped Aaravos in an embrace. "Do be careful with my little baby."

"Firefly will be safe with me."

☾

This isn't funny!" Nyx was shaking Kenzie by the shoulders.

Morro burst into the room, Lloyd and Kai in tow. Misako rushed in moments later. They were all worried sick. Sick...

Heat crept up Kenzie's neck, scorching het face. Assuring her eye remained hidden, Kenzie lifted herself into the air. "Sorry. I've been having trouble sleeping lately. I'm okay now, though. Promise."

☾

No amount of promises comforted the Queen, so Kenzie fought the icky tightness of her jaw as she ate to her mother's contempt. She was grateful for the tea, though. Despite the sickly feeling of not eating regularly, it did feel nice quenching her dry throat.

The palace was quiet with sleep. All of Thurkiitu was at peace in the depth of twilight. Not its princess. She checked herself in the mirror. The stark white of her thick hair covered her dark eye perfectly.

The truth was Kenzie had always been good at hiding. Some have scorned her in the past for it, saying it did her no good. That's fine - it's their opinion. She didn't lie. That did no good for anyone ever. But her family didn't deserve the burden of the whole truth.

This time it was a chest of ingredients and an open window.


	3. Chapter 3

Why am I here?

He'd had that dream again - or part of it. That pesky light insisted it be followed. Begged him to wait before the face of the cursed Mirror of Twilight. Stars, he hated it. He avoided looking at it when he could. It did him no good as it were. The backs of the Dragon Guard? Like watching paint dry.

At least the Mirror had a few hundred other forms of entertainment, almost all of them books. After the initial heartbreak of getting shoved into that damned Mirror, he did have a bit of fun exploring the place. That died out quickly. Blame the decaphoebs in Oriande.

One fun little secret, however, was the weather. It seemed to seep into the Mirror, permeate it. Their weather is his weather. And tonight the desert had another dry thunderstorm. It had been on and off all evening.

Normally Aaravos liked that sort of thing. Storms always excited him, even before connecting to the Sky Primal. Unfortunately, he'd had a dizzying headache for most of the quintant. He escaped the brutal pounding by drinking sleep concoctions here and there. They made his dreams weird, starting like normal - memories - and warping into visions of his goddaughter wandering Twilight or angrily turning pages in various spell books.

"My little star..." he murmured just before a loud crash overhead. He started, the Mirror burning with light. Power surged through him, so hot it froze him in place.

Kryptarium forbids so much magic...

The light vanished, replaced by a cloaked figure. Ugh, so dizzy...

There was no need to wander Thurkiitu Castle - he'd been there so many times he knew its layout well - but he couldn't sleep. Perhaps the observatory. It's a lovely night. Shouldn't let it go to waste.

Shuffle, thunk... Shuffle, thunk... With Runaan and his team of assassins on night duty, it was impossible to have an intruder, but...

"Who goes there?" His body burned with Twyl Energy. He just found his new home - he would NOT let anyone ruin it.

The princess stood, frozen, leaned on the wall for support. The silence that ensued was... awkward...

"Would you like any tea?"

She seemed confused by something, as if no one ever offered tea to help her rest. "Okay..." Seeing as she had a hard time walking, Aaravos effortlessly lifted her up in his arms. She was stiff at first, but not uncomfortable to carry. "How'd you do that? The glow-y thingy?"

He chuckled at her terminology. "Magic."

"For real?"

"Yes." As they settled in to tea, Aaravos entertained his new friend with stories of magic in Oriande. She was very fascinated. "Perhaps we'll go there someday. It's in ruins now, but it's still beautiful."

Kenzie was snuggled into bed now. "You'd really take me?"

The hope in her eyes, the awe. Love overflowed in a sigh of contempt. Love? The Startouch smiled at the thought, so easy and innocent. "I did promise you'd see the world."

"Wow... Thank you..." she yawned. She sounded a bit like the cub of the twin-tailed inferno-toothed tiger, Twilight natives. They were known to be excellent judges of character. Aaravos chuckled softly, shifting to leave the bed. "Can you stay for a little while?"

Could my ears be deceiving me? How peculiarly refreshing. He curled back around the twyling, warm and excited. He tucked a curl behind her ear. "Anything for you, Firefly..."

His hand stung, meanwhile something forced itself out of his lips. Another caterpillar. Interesting. All the objects for the ritual sat before him. This is the final piece. He let the creature crawl into the goblet and disappear to the other side. The figure there brought it to their ear.

They were sobbing. "Aara?"

"I've missed you, too, Starling."

☾

"Not in the library, either," Morro said anxiously. The tearburns around his eyes grew darker as his eyebrows pinched.

"Master Lloyd," another ghost, Naimi-Selari-Nykantia - or Nyx, as her friends called her - called from upstairs. "Her window is wide open..."

No... No no no! Not again! Lloyd bounded up the railings to his sister's room. He sniffed around, squinted. I can only smell her... Nothing's out of place... "What happened?" he barked around tough canine vocal chords.

"Just checked with Runaan. No one in or out," Kai informed. What the actual quiznak? "H-hey, maybe she just went to see Zane. 'Forbidden Romance' style."

Lloyd wilted. Stared at the symbol on the back of his hand. Kenzie had gone missing without a trace before, when Aaravos kidnapped her - in part because he missed her, but also because he somehow knew she'd become a member of the current Triforce. That part still confused Lloyd. Delilah didn't even know until after receiving Zarkon's 'help' that even was a Triforce. Lloyd still chalked it up as since Aaravos was the first generation he'd know who's next, but...

A breach opened, a massive surge of quintessence a beacon of hope. "I came as soon as I heard!" Delilah appeared in her impish Moonshadow form, wrapping her arms around Lloyd. He soured. It was a breach from Ninjago, not Kenzie's Power. "We'll find her again. Let's start with the basics. I'll take us to Kryptarium Prison."

"Why there?" Nyx asked.

"As we know, since she returned to Twilight, Kenzie's mind isn't always all that clear to me, but last night I thought she headed there. Which makes sense 'cause that's where Aaravos is. Maybe she's still there, and even if she isn't it doesn't hurt to check for clues. So stop moping and let's go."

☾

Rayla was there to greet them. "It's so good to see everyone! I was just going back to training after early light's inspection. My parents will be happy to see you, too." Her purple eyes - true eyes - danced happily in the Flames of Wrath.

"It's great to see you, too, Rayla," Lloyd answered. "But we're here on important business."

"The party's not today, is it? Thought it wasn't decided yet."

"No... We can't find my sister. We have reason to believe she was here recently."

She thought for a moment. "Can't say I've seen her, and neither have my parents. But it has felt strange here."

Strange?

"How so?" Delilah asked aloud. Lloyd knew it was for the convenience of her non-telepathic friends. By now she must already know.

"Like something... is missing... I haven't felt like that since waking up from that stupid mage's corruption. I figured it was just that, until my parents said they felt it, too. But they weren't corrupted."

"What about the prisoners?" Kai pried.

Rayla nodded as they approached the Mirror Chamber. Dread filled, pooled, at the bottom of Lloyd's stomach. He understood completely. "Kenzie was here. She mind-linked everyone."

"Evidence suggests that may be the case, but we've yet to understand why," Tiadrin replied, relaxing her stance some. "As a member of a royal family she would've been permitted access right away, though she'd be kept under careful eye in this chamber."

"That's just it, though. The Mirror is perfectly intact," Lain continued. "Aaravos remains imprisoned, as do all the other inmates."

Lloyd sniffed around. Kenzie's scent. If only we could see into the past.

Delilah glared at the Mirror, its surface so smooth she seemed to bore daggers at herself. Her magic hand slinked out, sketching a silver rune behind her. "Historia viventem." The walls of the Chamber shook. "There's powerful magic at work here."

The moonlight refracted to reveal the room empty except for Rayla's parents. Thunder boomed outside, but there was no rain accompanying it. The prison trembled, the aftershock shivering up the Dragon Guard and turning their eyes white and expressions blank. They stood guard while a breach opened - far stronger than Delilah's breach from Ninjago - and a cloaked figure appeared, seeming to carry something.

Aaravos' face could be seen. His eyes did not change, but he seemed in a daze as he produced the same objects the intruder did: a piece of fabric, thread, a rock, a chisel, a goblet, and a small knife.

"Dark Magic," Tiadrin whispered.

The two completed the spell, Aaravos coming to as a caterpillar crawled out of his mouth. Confused, he placed it into his cup, teleporting it to that of his visitor. He mouthed a few words, and the intruder left.

"That creature, I know what it's for," Rayla spoke up. "He gave Runaan one while we were under his command. It's for communication."

Lloyd's throat closed up. Kenzie broke in... for a talking bug? Then where is she? She's never gone for long. But... if her mind's still fuzzy... No. No, she- but... She was acting funny yesterday...


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a couple of kids living their best life.

"Those villages were quite lovely," Aaravos murmured, seemingly into Kenzie's ear. She was trying to get used to hearing his voice again, and coming from a tiny bug clutching the shell of her ear. It tickled a bit.

"I wish I knew more about that last one," she chuckled sheepishly. "I've never actually been there. But my brother goes all the time."

"And you say Jamonikai is livelier in daylight? Perhaps we can go to Ninjago next."

"Sure. But~" They'd entered the rest stop in front of the former Temple of Air. The holographic image of Aaravos tilted his head. Kenzie led them down a secret path and across a series of bridges that twisted in the wind. It wasn't hard to avoid looking down - the tiny world below was cloaked in a blanket of clouds, a rolling, bubbling river just a few feet below. The jerking rotations kicked up the mist in snake-like coils.

The fields outside the Oriande ruins were proud and beautiful as Kenzie last remembered. At this particular moment, however, the sacred lands were as dark as night. "White Lion? Hello? It's me, Kenzie G-" A set of jewel-tone eyes fixated on her.

It was a serpentwyl. There was no mistaking the animalistic hiss or the sliding of scales over stone.

Kenzie hid behind a statue, trembling. Please don't find me. Please.

"He won't," Aaravos whispered sternly. He dragged his fists through the air, light forming beneath her feet. "I will distract him."

When the breach stopped, she saw a doorway made of stone. That's it, just a four. No walls, no magic portal upon opening. And yet curiosity insisted she go in. This is stupid. There's no 'in'. I just need to wait. Wait... Ugh... Not my favorite...

She began absentmindedly cleaning her mother's glasses. Nyx would've been nice to talk to. Probably wouldn't even stop me... Morro would be cool, too, but he doesn't like Aara... Her thoughts continued to drift towards the Birchwood Forest and then the Wailing Alps. They lingered there on the Blind Man's Eye. Hmmm...

Replacing her glasses, Kenzie the frame more intently. The runes symmetrically engraved on either side reflected what awaited at the top of the Storm Spire, and also something else...

Well, yolo, I guess.

Kenzie held out her hands and focused on the power inside her. She could feel the gate, heavy and rusted, groaning drowsily against her. Come on... Open, dammit! Like a dam collapsing Kenzie's powers forced their way through. A portal whirled before her.

"The Temple of Time. The mirror into the Oriande of old..."

She turned around. The door was closed and she was all alone. It was hard to imagine the honor-bound White Lion as a trickster, but Kenzie didn't want to psych herself out. Instead she marveled at the keen details around the room. Carved into quartz pillars were winding lines that in some places looked like veins, in others water. Some looked like cracks, while others looked like clouds. It all breathed with life.

"It's very beautiful, isn't it?" a small voice asked. Kenzie looked over her shoulder and saw a child with an Ancient Galran appearance: purple skin, sharp features. On the other hand, their white hair was definitely Altean royalty, and the diamond birthmarks on the cheeks were reminiscent of the Altean cheek markings. Even the flowy attire the child wore was clearly of Altean origin.

"Hey there, Cutie. You lost?" she asked, kneeling.

"Please don't patronize me, Starlight. I'm not in the mood."

"A-Aaravos?!" She mentally shot herself in the foot. She completely forgot the eyes! "You're so... tiny!"

The twyling groaned and rolled his eyes. "Passing into the Temple of Time has granted me material form but now I'm the age I was when that woman took my mother and I here."

Kenzie stayed quiet and let her child godfather lead the way down a side path. She was partially familiar with this story. An Altean named Romelle arrived and claimed then Prince Lotor of crimes against humanity. Princess Allura took her son and ran away with the stranger, never turning back. Aara never truly loved Oriande because of it, and Kenzie herself frequently wondered why the two of them were compelled to visit the place together.

But then she saw it. Forged in the beautiful Altean architecture was a maze. It looked just as fun as Lloyd described, and it was the only way forward.

"As strange as it sounds, a part of me does miss this," Aara whispered. "I always say this place is boring but I was just here longer than I could bear." The child that was Kenzie's main parental figure began fidgeting with the sheer pleats on one of his sleeves. Some of his hair spilled over his shoulder, and Kenzie briefly thought of a cherub. Aaravos looked up at her with a weak smile. Oh right. The quintessence links us.

His small hands shot up. That same link - or maybe just instinct - pulled Kenzie forward for a hug. "You're such a baby," she teased. He snuggled close to her shoulder and smiled. Rolling her eyes, Kenzie scooped him up, causing Aaravos to squirm. "Oh, stop. You're enjoying this." Aara sputtered for a moment, unable to argue, and just settled in. "Okay! We have a puzzle to solve."

"You have a puzzle to solve. I already know the way out."

"Ugh! Buzzkill!"

☾

Vargas later, Kenzie stumbled into the archives, laughter interrupted by hiccups. She leaned against a shelf and slid down, winded. She watched Aaravos - an older Aaravos, one closer to her age - skimmed the archives for 'a wonderful surprise'.

"Finally..." Aaravos smiled, offering a star-speckled hand. Kenzie joined him at the monitor, where he placed the log for projection. It appeared to be a scientific journal analyzing the Triforce, signed by... a Midnight Star. Aaravos wrote this. He flicked a finger, gesturing to wait as he flipped ahead to a section labeled Known Bearers. The first name written down in jagged script was Atlas. 'My dear friend Atlas has been touched by the iron will of Link's Courage. Since this development, his steep sense of duty has increased tenfold. Determination and strength flood him even in more exhausting battles against the rising tribes of serpent-like people. He sets an excellent example for his sons, Garmadon and Wu. Perhaps they shall inherit such power, as well.'

Kenzie's father's name was just below. Aaravos expressed excitement that another friend - the son of his friend - inherited the courage of the gods. Otherwise, the description was the same.

Again in older writing, in another column, was Aaravos. The Twyl confidently noted that while his mastery of alchemic magic was unparalleled, it began flowing through him more noticeably and more frequently. His colleagues noticed his eyes and hair glowed, as did the various markings along his body. Wu has an entirely different skillset, but even his relationship with his Arcanum grew stronger when he became the second Patron of Power. Aaravos described the increasing bond they had. Their studiousness and curiosity drove them to partner in a short-lived study of the Triforce and its members in order to attempt to learn how to predict who'd be next.

Under the column for Wisdom was a name Kenzie didn't recognize: Midna. She's described as a young Galran female who was among the first to tap into her Arcanum - the Moon Primal - and utilize it at will. She was held in high regards among her people for her vast knowledge of the Primal Sources, a novel concept at the time. Aaravos speaks fondly of her until after the night of a Blood Moon, where he falls into despair at her apparent disappearance.

"Atlas and I searched for many phoebs, but never could find her. She was against Zarkon's rise to power using Quintessence, and his later claims that Galra were the superior people. We had tried to coerce him back into his gentler ways - he'd been a wonderful grandfather and I couldn't bear to see him that way..."

"Then what?"

"There were too many arrogant Galra..." Aaravos' brows pitched in distress. "But there did arise a faction sworn to protect the smaller tribes. The Bulmera and Olkari were led to safety by a woman said to have founded the Blades of Marmora. We followed their trace of power, but it only served to break my heart again."

Kenzie was confused. How could a blood moon cause someone's disappearance? "Did you meet the Blade?"

"Briefly. She was a very strange imp who asked that I keep the Styxx tribe a secret." 

Her heart sank. "She must've been so wonderful..."

"She was... But it's alright, Little Star. I keep everyone I love in my heart..."

Eerie laughter bounced around the archives. It made Kenzie's head spin. She pulled her hood up while Aara pocketed the log and a few other items. The pair floated upward and hid on top of the shelves. Several ticks went by. Kenzie was scared to breathe.

More laughter pierced her ears as a cloaked figure appeared. Haggar, she guessed. Lloyd had mentioned a woman who lived here who's mind altered drastically by prolonged exposure to quintessence located in Galra territory. But the woman had helped them, simply handing over the shard of the Mirror of Twilight.

"I know you're here, Your Highnesses." Her voice was hoarse, cutting out here and there, as if she'd been screaming for a long time. She turned to someone hidden away. "I can sense their power. They like sticking together." The High Priestess and Queen of the Galra tilted her face up, marred by streaks of blood-red hatred. Her faintly glowing eyes locked into the Princess of Thurkiitu. "Gotcha."

☾

Lloyd sniffed around the docks, salty sea air very poignant today. The breeze was strong and felt good through his fur. He stared into the depths of Plaxuluxia, his reflection rippling in the sea.

"Alone on this fine evening, Your Highness?" Zane's reflection appeared beside him. He kindly waited for Lloyd to shift back. Sure he could speak as a wolf, but Lloyd found it much easier and more comfortable not to. "The tribe has agreed to allow Harumi, Hunk, and Pidge to help. They should be informed and preparing for departure."

"Thanks, Zane. Kai and Nya went to Lux Aurea, Jay went to check with Ibis, and Delilah went back to get Cole. So yeah, just me for now..."

"Hey!"

"Rude!"

"Oh, um, yeah. Nyx and Morro..."

Zane chuckled, laying on his stomach to dip one of his wings in the water. "Naturally. This is shocking news."

"She's never gone this long," Lloyd repeated for what felt like the millionth time. "D keeps saying my sister's corrupt. I... I don't think she's evil. I just can't. That's my sister - my best friend. But I know this is my fault."

Energy swirled around the aeroblade Lloyd carried. Morro plopped onto the deck beside him, looking much as he did when they first met. "Look, Cuz, I'm not gonna sugarcoat anything. We're all at fault here. We knew full damn well she'd been corrupted, and because she looked okay, we brushed it off. We didn't drag her to counselling like everyone else because that's Kenzie. And I hate to break it to you, but she didn't mention how she felt all this time because-!" He heaved a shaky breath, tucking his knees under his chin. Tears burned his ghostly flesh.

"Perhaps this is something you really should vet off your chest," Zane coaxed.

Morro nodded weakly. "Kenzie has shared a lot with me since we've met, dreams and quiznak. Since she was little she's dealt with feelings of... inadequacy. She couldn't be like you, Lloyd, and it bothered her and Wu and Misako... I know they meant no harm, but treating her problems like they didn't exist didn't help anyone. Which is why Aaravos is important to her. Trust me, I didn't like the guy at first, either, but when I asked why she saved him, it became pretty clear."

The breeze grew stronger, tossing Morro's thick waves about. His hazel eyes glowed like embers in the near permanent double sunset.

"You big oaf! Quit being dramatic and tell them what you told Kenzie and me!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> KaBOOM! Did I just pick a name for the First Spinjitzu Master, claim a possible love interest for Aaravos, AND begin the story of Morrow's banishment in ONE CHAPTER??? Yes. Yes I did.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A queen ain't backing down from misogyny and sad dad becomes a power slut.

Morro took a deep breath, the wind shifting into the opposite direction on the exhale. Clouds quickly covered the sky. Lloyd suddenly remembered his adoptive cousin was technically king of the Skywings. This crazy weather is no coincidence.

"I'm from Styxx. At least, it's the first place I can remember. There used to be an orphanage on the outskirts of town. Not sure what happened since I left. No one was coming, though. No one wanted a dirty kid who just wanted to have fun, and they weren't remembering Styxx, anyway. So I up and left. I had the willpower, and I just kept going.

"Thurkiitu was made to sound like some magical city made of stardust and unicorns, so I thought, 'What the quiznak?' And you already know I met Wu and things changed for me. Like, really changed. People liked me. I had a family and a place to call home. For the first time ever I celebrated a birthday. Things were...great...

"Until I wasn't inheriting Garmadon's power. My fourteen decaphoebs self couldn't fathom not being a hero everyone would put their faith in - that my little cousins were going to look up to. No one could console me about it, either. They said everything would be fine, but I wanted to be Chosen. I trained to be Chosen.

"They didn't say anything after that first attempt, and with every quintant that went by I grew angrier and angrier, until I threw the biggest fit Thurkiitu's ever seen. The wrath of the gods was nothing compared to the hell storm I raised. Buildings were being torn up from the streets and flung halfway to Silvergrove. People thought the Serpentine were back. So Wu brought me to a safe mountain hollowed out by the Constrictai already. We fought for a while, and he used his power in ways not even you would believe. Then he said, with all the Power in the world at his disposal, that until I calmed down, I wouldn't be leaving."

☾

Delilah was used to creating large breaches between the Twin Realms and bringing others along for the trip. Neither of those things bothered her. Instead it was the self-sufficient vegetation surrounding the reserve, always far too alluring and yet not quite as rewarding. It only brought up painful memories of bloated ghosts with blue lips and deeply sunken eyes.

"Sorry! Just wanna make sure we have enough food for when we find Kenzie," Hunk apologized, packing a few more containers into his backpack.

"Yes!" Cole whooped. He hugged the giant Bulmera.

Delilah chuckled. "Babe! I'm gonna go thank the village elder," she called, turning towards the most decorated hut. I'll at least be polite.

On the bright side, the inside was beautiful. Vines trained into what Delilah figured were the glass-like pixels of Twyl Energy covered the walls like living tapestries. Some crawled up stone erections of crescent moons and a small cluster of her favorites: clematis. Some actually grew in the hut. Such a lovely shade of indigo.

"Violet stargazers," she and another voice declared in unison. A stranger slipped in from the shadows wearing a crown made of either stone or tree bark. She didn't look like a Bulmera or Olkari.

Worse, she has a mind Delilah can't read.

"Greetings, Twilight Princess."

"You know who I am?"

"Oh, please! Everyone knows who you are!" She plucked one of the violet-tipped blossoms and tucked it behind Delilah's ear. She offered a fanged grin as she studied the younger Moonshadow, although her one visible amber eye - surrounded by yellow - flickered with sadness. "I heard about your friend."

Delilah sighed, but the maple-haired village 'elder' continued. "A mind you can't read isn't the enemy - a closed mind is. Honestly, it's called being normal, Delilah. Try it sometime. Now, when it comes to Little Miss Startouch, she's not hurting anyone. You know how strong she is; you'd know if she were."

The Twilight Princess nodded as the two made their way outside. Children were chasing fireflies in the endless night. The sky was so clear parts of the galaxy could be seen, making the world as bright as a Ninjagian day. Delilah loved such days.

"It's really peaceful, isn't it?" In the fresh mountain air, the woman's voice trilled out in echoes like a child's laughter. Harumi could be seen joining Cole and the others, her red lips curving into a shy smile. "Take care of those kids."

"They've got the Triforce on their side," D promised smugly. The imp beside her scoffed equally as playful. "What do I call you?"

The stranger turned her face up to the sky, a melancholy aura surrounding her. "These days people call me Marmora, since I struck a deal with the goddess to create a resistance that would take down those high-n-mighty Galrans from within."

"What was the tradeoff?"

Marmora smiled at the moon. "Hurry up with whatever it is you're gonna do. There's a Blood Moon coming, and I don't trust those. The first Princess of Wisdom disappeared during one of those."

Delilah recalled that story. She bowed to the elder. "Thank you, Marmora."

"Anytime, Munchkin," Marmora replied, creating a breach. D stepped into it with a smile and felt herself zip down to the port of Styxx.

☾

That tune - like a siren's song - wailed and finally fizzled in Aaravos' mind. He tried to remember what happened. There was Haggar, and someone she was speaking to... Their weapons seemed strangely familiar... Red and copper... Oriande's masterful labyrinth began malfunctioning all of a sudden, and then Firefly drew a- Kenzie!

Aaravos woke with a start, small and low to the surface of a bed. The magic within the Temple of Time must've worn off while I was unconscious. At least Kenzie is here, sleeping soundly. Her arms were wrapped in bandages. The archmage winced inwardly. "Poor Little Star. I'll take care of you. I promise," he whispered, snuggling close.

"You are her guardian?" asked a strikingly familiar voice. The caterpillar turned towards the sound, mandibles clacking together in warning. A boy who looked very much like Zane in the structure came around a pantry, carrying a tea tray while a knee-height machine followed with the kettle in its careful grip. The boy who could not be Zane tentatively set down the tray near Kenzie while Aara watched. Not as deathly pale as our Skywing, and your skin is splattered with freckle-like scales. And- are those gills?

Indeed, the boy's horns even maintained the almost eroded appearance of an Oceancrest. But he most certainly is not the Blade which Kenzie holds so dear. "But then who are you?" Aara wondered aloud, knowing he couldn't hear. The spell to summon the insect was specific to the two Startouch, thus to anyone else the bug was just that.

As the two - three, counting the machine - waited for Kenzie to wake, Aaravos wound his tail around himself to mildly blanket the sleeping Twyl. The Oceancrest hummed as he tended to his house. At one point he left, appearing to head up a hidden flight of stairs. Interesting. 

Several doboshes later he returned with a torch bearing a brilliant blue flame, similar in color to raw Quintessence. The seductive draw of that kind of raw power... Aara's mouth watered. He remembered the reservoir that old Head Writer had. Oh, yes... That was wonderful. Kenzie would be so disappointed. I promised to behave. I can't lose her trust again. No, not ever!

Still, Aaravos' gaze followed the blue flames as they licked the torch the boy tossed into the fireplace. Followed as the boy then used a match to collect one of the tongues and fed it to the inner hatch of his little machine friend, which whirred back to life.

The Startouch helplessly imagined himself enveloped in the Quintessence Fire. Its sadistic kiss lovingly traveled up and down his skin. You want this, a little voice said. You crave endless power. More power than Ganon alone would dare to envision. Once tasted, the intoxication of such a sweet, delicious high forever clings to all of your senses.

He weakly fought the voice. It wasn't wrong - but how was he to escape the Mirror of Twilight with such... tantalizing thoughts? Please forgive me, Starling.

But it would be KEY to making all of your dreams come true.

Enough! Tears scalded the edges of his eyes. I'm going to be good. I'll show everyone I'm not the villain they thought me to be. A smile tugged at the corners of his lips. So long as I'm a changed man, Starlight's friends will return to her, as well. Yes, yes! Do it for her!

The little voice snarled at the idea, but left.

☾

Kenzie's dreams were more disturbed than usual. It was hard to escape them, but she finally did, warmed by a fire of an intriguing color. It made the pain in her forearms slightly more bearable.

Wait hold on. Pain?

She jumped from the bed, knocking Aaravos off by accident. Sure enough, fire shot through her arms - which were wrapped in bandages - as she inspected them. This wasn't supposed to happen anymore! Her throat closed tight as her situation settled in.

"Don't worry, Darling. Perhaps that young man can nurse you back to health," Aara suggested, little feet which looked dressed in boots pointed behind a pantry. Swallowing through the pain, Kenzie peered behind said structure.

"Z-Zane...? W- no..." She was confused. The boy crouching in fear looked like Zane if he weren't a Skywing from the snowy woodlands. Someplace warmer - likely the lighthouse she vaguely recalled thinking about before breaching... to it? The lighthouse Zane mentioned needing a boat to find because- "You're his brother..."

"I think you are mistaken, Miss. I am Echo, and I have no siblings," he introduced. "Though, I have always wanted a brother. It's very lonely here, as you can imagine. Will you stay a while?"

Kenzie glanced at her hands, blue networking the lilac skin. "I need to get back home. Before we came here, I saw something that I need to warn my friends about."

"The Triforce?" Echo asked excitedly. "I saw it on your hand. Wisdom?"

Long ago, Kenzie would've responded, 'I wish' to that. Now she chuckled. "Actually, I'm Power." Echo blinked in confusion. "What?"

"You're..."

"Yes?"

"You're a-... a girl," he said slowly, already waiting for the whiplash.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Well, Zelda was the Goddess Princess of Wisdom, and every soul she's enhanced is or eventually becomes a noble woman. Link, the Warrior God of Courage, chooses a soldier. Ganondorf is the God Patron of Power. Everyone he selects is a Patron. Like, patriarch?"

This sexist little- "OR the patron saint you're gonna respect," she snapped. She could hear Aaravos rooting her on while she took a deep breath. Definitely should not drop a meteor shower on him. "Look, I'm sure you're a nice kid, but... I gotta get home. My brother's probably worried sick, and if he's worried everyone else gets worried..." At this point she most certainly realized she'd been kneading her hands, as pain traced searing lightning through delicate leaves of flesh. She ground her teeth against the tears. What are you gonna do about it, KZ?

She looked around the room, eyes repeatedly drawn to the blue fire. Where have I seen that before? Oriande fixtures, for sure. The poor souls of the Ninjagians were mostly green, but there was just a little blue...

"The quickest path to recovery would be to visit a source of quintessence. T-to supplement the damaged or missing energy in your body. That fall you took definitely weakened your already frail state."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Wha-? Oh! N-no no! I thought you-... Alright, if you'd just allow me to explain..." Echo's honey eyes flickered everywhere while he gathered something to write with. He quickly scratched a stick figure then outlined it. "So you have a Twyl body, built around quintessence. It stretches and grows with the person. If there's not enough, it's bound to snap in places, which is theoretically painful and requires more quintessence to patch it up. It's an incredibly rare occurrence, but in such cases oftentimes the mother went under a great deal of stress during pregnancy."

Kenzie sank into the hearth, its warmth still soothing, though only by a small margain now. Aaravos silently crawled into her lap. "My dad..." How long had it been since her last visit to the Moon Nexus? A few phoebs, at least. I wish I could take him along like Morro or Nyx... "O-okay. So where's the nearest outlet?"

"Deep in Plaxuluxia. Between their tech prowess and the goldmine they settled on, it's really no wonder the people who remained there were overrun by Baku."

Quiznak. "Is there anywhere else? Perhaps the Bulmera-Olkari would be willing to help."

"Plaxuluxia would be more direct."

Kenzie grumbled, dragging her fingers through the cinders. "Then I'll just have to wait. I-I-I can't swim. Unless you count the way rocks do it. Heheh..."

"...Come with me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like what you see? It's better on Google Docs! View all of the Closest At Dusk series and check on my madness. Honestly, y'all with my color-coding system makes the story EVEN BETTER.
> 
> https://docs.google.com/document/d/1IzzKTJc_iCmgdfO1lol_m-tDPQLt_kYXMY4lqHf--0g/edit?usp=drivesdk


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!!! Sorry this update took forever. My computer overdosed on the quintessence :') Anywho, same rules as before. Ethari is a Sunfire in this fic BC I COULDN'T WAIT ANOTHER MINUTE. Also, last night (my time) we were gifted official names for the assassin squad?! If you haven't heard, we got Ram, Skor, Callisto, and Andromeda. Tbh I always liked those names, I just didn't wanna do what I did with Tink and get it wrong X'D
> 
> Enjoy!

Echo peacefully led the way down a flight of steps. For miles there was nothing but murky ocean. Flaps along his neck flared as he deeply inhaled the briney air whipping around the old lighthouse. It glowed with blue flames as well. The narrative started piecing itself together. The reason Zane had given her for going on so many missions all the time was that he hoped to find his father, a Blade like himself. And one of their bases was built overlooking an ancient oceanic city. It wouldn't be impossible for Zane and Echo's mother to be from the world below. Obviously Echo has since adapted to his environment.

Kenzie held the oversized caterpillar close to her chest. How can he know so much about my quintessence, though? I can't help but feel a little violated here.

"It requires a lot of learning, Starlight," Aaravos replied. "I never cared for it prior to my corruption, but solitude is key. Kryptarium Prison did a lot to me. Learning to read Quintessence is just one of them. ...I wish I could sooner, for your sake." His light image was solemn beside her.

"It's not your fault," she argued. "It never was."

"P-pardon me, Miss, but are you... t-talking to that bug?"

The princess looked up at Echo, boarded on a magnificent sea vessel. He was very confused, as anyone would be. Of course, it was nice having secrets, but they could be problematic. This, this is problematic. But... "It's only fair I be honest with you. My name is Kenzie Garmadon of Thurkiitu, and the man I'm speaking to is Aaravos, first Patron of Power and my godfather. This insect is currently our only means of communication."

By now she too had boarded, heels of her boots making a satisfying knock against the wood. "Did you build this?"

"No. It shipwrecked here a long time ago. I spent decaphoebs fixing it," Echo shrugged. "I wanted to see the shores, maybe even the sunken temple. Greatest day of my life." His hands delicately caressed the steering wheel like a newborn. "I actually drove right into a storm my first time, and fell off. Fell into a whirlpool."

"Sounds terrifying," she commented while he took a few breaths. The calm waters began to stir, dragging the ship out to sea.

"I was more worried about my ship. Something washed into my life and really defined me, for once, and I didn't want it to leave me."

"Did it make you an Oceancrest?"

"O-oh? My books are a bit outdated, I guess, cause the tribes called it Tidebound. But to answer your question, yes and no. It was my drive to go through with that plan that was already changing me. I didn't realize that right away, but then this fell out my pocket." Echo produced a wooden flute from his tunic. "Whenever I hold it, I imagine a family I never had. I think of them a lot. Anyways, it was in that moment I saw how far I'd come, and was I really going to let this stop me? That's when I realized I was... Well, me, of course, but a full Twyl, and I can do whatever I want and go wherever I want because I'm no longer a twyling."

Echo tucked the flute away. "I understand how being alone can feel. Even when I was swarmed by people I still felt it, and I wanted a way out for a long time. I know that's not exactly the same, but Aaravos taught me - and what I want to show you - is that you don't have to be or feel alone anymore. We're here, and we know your brother. The night he found out about you he rushed to see me, to tell me just how excited he is to meet you. He's been looking for a way to get to you since."

"Do you think he'll like me?" he sniffled. Kenzie wrapped her arms around him. The force of the sea began to settle. He chuckled softly, rubbing his face. "I can see why he'd like you!"

Kenzie scoffed. "Oh, he can hardly stand me! He's always ditching me for his Marmorian friends."  
Echo shook his head and smiled. "Head into the Captain's Quarters. The gear there should help in Plax. I even recently had it upgraded to resist the shock of a Baku."

"Really? Who did that?"

"A pair of Bulmera-Olkari. Hunk and Pidge. You know them?"

"A little." Kenzie dipped into what she figured were the Captain's Quarters. More lanterns burned with a blue flame. Engraved on a board nailed behind the desk was 'Destiny's Bounty' in neat Twyl. If she didn't know any better, she'd say Zane made it using his luxite to little the letters. Warm hugs and intense practicality were her favorite things about him.

Lloyd's probably alerted him about me missing by now. I'll get to see him again.

☾

Of course Lloyd was happy to see his friends from the reserve. Their brilliance and support were wonderful, but he kept his eye on the horizon. Parts of the far galaxy could be seen, fizzling like bubbling water. He felt uneasy.

Zane cleared his throat. "Kenzie is nearby. She knows how worried you are but has not returned due to injury."

What? "How bad?"

"Badly enough she won't risk breaching." Makes sense. Zane's face turned a peculiar shade of peach. "She looks nice in that armor..." He grew quiet, not that Lloyd minded. Silence between them was never awkward. Much like Delilah, his silence was drifting across mindscapes. "Please don't go through that pop-up storm... They did. I'll be back..."

"O...kay..." Zane was already off, hood up as he traveled to a spot just on that horizon.

☾

The salt water tasted terrible, but at least she wasn't drowning in the storm-tossled sea. Thank you, Echo. However, it was incredibly dark. She wished Aara's bright image was present, but without the caterpillar they couldn't interact. Kenzie sighed and thrust her limbs around, slowly sinking towards the star of Plaxuluxia. Ugh, I'm so bad at this. She was glad to be alone to concentrate, though. She knew she was doing poorly enough without someone laughing at her. But the silence was deafening, and the pressure in her ears was painful. In fact, everything was starting to ache with exhaustion.

Kenzie screamed as something grabbed her. She kicked, and it groaned, but held fast. Stupid baku! She couldn't tell if it was trying to shock her, but it definitely refused to let go. It's massive tentacles pulled her in even as she kicked and hollered. It's no use!

I'm not a baku, Princess, Zane called out. Please open your mind to me. I want to help.

She froze. Her eyes burned with unfalling tears of joy. She twisted and hugged him, doing her best to keep her thoughts available. It meant he could see everything on her mind, from waking up with a dark eye to falling from Destiny's Bounty, and feel her emotions as she had, from anxiousness to relief to pain and excitement. In return, Zane shared his mind with the Startouch. He'd been called back to Styxx after one of his missions due to his close relationship with the Triforce. His concern rose exponentially until he was able to suddenly detect Kenzie dreaming. Now he's just happy to be together again.

The bright lights on his mask burned Kenzie's eyelids as they stood with their foreheads pressed together. What are we doing down here? You can't swim.

I met your brother after injuring myself. He said the quintessence reservoir in Plax should help, so he lent me this enchanted gear. He's dorky, but deep down he's a sweet little nerd like you.

Oh, he thought, emotions such as delight to finally meet his brother soon, distress over Kenzie's injuries, and amusement at the compliment swirled through the atmosphere. Let's get you to Plax, then.

Chuckling, Zane took her hand and led the way. Every now and then he'd ask how she was doing, and pause to let her catch her breath. That part was weird. While Zane's mask had some sort of filter, the gear Echo had let her use had magical properties which made the gill-like flaps at the neck and ribs function as they do in nature. I'll need to ask Echo how it works for him.

Finally they reached the sunken spires of the old Ocean Nexus. The people who lived there spared no details, creating a labyrinth of slides, gears, and waterfall mechanics. To think this is a sunken palace! The tribes folk were incredible, making temples like Oriande and Plaxuluxia, towering monuments to the gods and their own pride in themselves., to be alive. No wonder people like Nya were incredibly talented.

The couple paused at a mosaic on the wall. It was made of whatever the Tidebound, Oceancrest Twyls could find and stick into the sides. Kenzie puckered her lips. It was beautiful, but what was it even supposed to represent?

Zane traced the oblong shapes that shimmered slightly in the light of underwater lanterns. I think these scales represent people. Notice the variety of color and size. Fascinating...

Well when you put it like that... The art piece was of the Plaxuluxians of the city, all facing an object much larger than them. Normally something of central focus would be highlighted in some way should it be worshipped, but it wasn't. Perhaps they were building something?

Over here, Zane called. At another wall the 'Twyls' were bringing gears over to the oddly shaped... luxite? But that last one looked like deepstone. Surely they couldn't have run out, he pondered.

Kenzie continued to study the wall. Up and up her eyes went, stopping at some tones that also looked like luxite, engraved with the Primal Symbols for Sky, Moon, and just a few Star. Luxite is such a rare mineral, though. Only the Marmorians had access to it, which means the Plaxuluxians could've only gotten from the Blades, the rising faction against the tyrannous Galra at the time...

They were helping each other! Whatever they were building was supposed to benefit everyone living there. Kenzie clapped her hands, though the water nullified the effect.

I can't believe we missed this last time, Zane chuckled. He touched where a stone marked 'Sky' helped a pearly white scale. Kenzie imagined it was Zane's parents partnering in a technical job. Kolivan mentioned Julien - that is, Zane's father - had been a technician. One of the best, in fact.

What's this? Zane's thoughts interrupted her own. The Skywing stooped down to a small plate in the wall. Vah Ruta, II. He hurriedly checked all the walls depicting the project. All mentioned Vah Ruta, a machine designed to harvest quintessence and spout it across the region. One mosaic depicted the obsidian in Daibazaal marked with blood-red runes marching on Styxx while rocks and sticks hid in a mountain. The luxites scattered while the scales buried Vah Ruta deep below a clock-like structure. That was the last finished piece.

Kenzie understood what it all represented, but she didn't get how the Blades of Marmora ran away. Kolivan had said they'd protected the other clans, and even Aaravos promised not to reveal Styxx as the Marmorian base.

They hid in plain sight among the Galran ranks. They heard rumors of a quintessence harvester and wanted to use it to make Zarkon an even greater threat to the other tribes, Zane explained. He seemed sad for whatever reason. Let's just go find the machine. Surely it can help you.

Kenzie nodded and tried to kick forward while Zane - the superior swimmer - tugged her along. They remained quiet, no longer communicating telepathically in any major way but still understanding every nuance of one another. Zane wouldn't go too fast so that Kenzie could marvel at the unrusting temple mechanics. Kenzie mind linked to pods of Baku and directed them elsewhere.

What might've been the old Nexus was nothing but rubble inside a crater. Lloyd had mentioned fighting a king Baku here for the clawshot, and asked that a new Ocean Nexus be constructed. Somewhere more accessible, if possible. To her knowledge, a location hadn't yet been decided on, but Nya was supposed to scout that out while Lloyd and Kai did more of the heavy lifting. Obviously Lloyd because he - along with Kenzie, mind you - was funding the project. And the Ocean Nexus was as much Kai's as it was his sister's and every other Ocean-aligned creature in the realm of course, but Kenzie had a sneaking suspicion there might be more to him closing down Four Weapons than simply being tired of being Twilight's worst blacksmith.

The deep sea vents made the orifice warm and uncomfortably ticklish, especially in a cave of Baku. They surrounded one MASSIVE mechanical...elephant? It was constructed from a mix of metals, so Kenzie had to assume it was Vah Ruta, but whoever made those mosaics... Oh boy...

Zane pulled her near as a Baku lazily drifted too close. We won't be having any of that, thank you. He then used his wings to hastily propel them towards the great beast's side where a panel was open ever so slightly.

I'm actually quite excited about this.

Me, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! Ships...


End file.
